


A Normal Avenger Night

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Winter, You're an Avenger too., imagine, non-canon ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day doesn't exactly go as planned, rather than attending normal school you get called off on an Avengers mission, but that doesn't stop you from having a fluffy night with your Avenger boyfriends after this long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Avenger Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another queer-polyamorous reader insert. I can never find gender-neutral reader inserts so I try to make some as often as I can to help others, and I love pretending I am part of the Avengers team, as I am extremely incapable of anything so sometimes it's nice to imagine. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Y/S/H/N = Your Super Hero Name
> 
> I don't like to use parents because not everybody has parents so just, bare with me people who do.

It had been the longest day, and by the longest day, you meant THE longest day. You woke up this morning, expecting just to head to class, skip breakfast to make it in time, maybe study later for your final, hang out with your boyfriends, but apparently the Avengers had other ideas. 

By the time you’d gotten up, bundled up, and brushed your teeth you had already received a call from none other than Tony Stark himself. “Y/S/H/N! I’ve gotta real problem here, if you didn’t mind coming to help us out. Thanks! See you in ten by the department store on 8th!” You didn’t even have time to protest, but you were already running back into your apartment and up the stairs to get into your costume. You jumped out the window, doing a tuck and roll onto the next apartment building, and than booking it for 8th street.

“Man, I’m so done with this superhero business. Being a mercenary is where it’s at!” You slapped Wade on the back of the head for that one. “Hey! Hey! I never said I was gonna become one! Cheese and rice!” You and Peter chuckled, the younger carrying Wade in his arms bridal style up to your frozen fire escape. “I am hungry AF, (That’s something yellow told me to say!) do you have any food, Y/N?” You opened the window to your room, slipping the mask off your face, shiving from the freezing cold conditions outside. “No, Babe, I just filter feed like a sponge.” You slipped in to your small room, than put a hand out so Peter could use it to balance when he climbed in after you, then Wade. “Isn’t anybody else home?” Peter asked, pulling off his mask and trying to fix his wild brown hair. “No, they’re out for the night. It’s just us till about 1:00.” Wade ‘Woohoo’d’ loudly and pulled his mask off, throwing it in the air and kissing you deeply, a hand on your back and the other hand in Peter’s hair. When he was done with you, he turned to Peter and met his lips just as passionately. Then, Wade being the predictable man he was, headed straight for the kitchen, immediately raiding your fridge for anything sweet or microwavable. “Movies?” Peter said, stripping his suit and changing into sweatpants and a shirt in the living room. “Yes please!” Wade called from the kitchen, muffled by the tuna casserole your guardian’s had left the night before. “Nothing too festive, Peter, I’m looking at you!” You flung yourself onto the worn leather couch, flicking on the TV and turning on Netflix. “Yeah, yeah, everybody knows I’m a sucker for Frosty the Snowman.” Peter retorted, lying on the couch and laying his legs across yours. “Just don’t let Wa-“  
“DIE HARD!” Wade jumped into the room, practically skipping and sat on both of your legs, obviously crushing both of you under his weight. “Wade! We’re not watching Die Hard.” You face-palmed loudly. “Why not?!” he was slipping on his Christmas sweater he left at your house the night before, and adjusting himself so he didn’t break Peter’s legs. “It’s got action, violence, Bruce Willis, holiday spirit, it’s like my life if I was a holiday movie.” You and Peter both shared a glance then burst out laughing, “Oh please, Wade! The only thing you and Bruce Willis have in common is that you’re both bald.” The older man scoffed at your words, “I may not be the most handsome-“  
“No, no, babe, you are, that’s not what I meant!” You gave him a reassuring kiss, and Peter just snorted, “Fine! Fine, we’ll watch Die Hard.” Wade grinned widely, kissing his forehead. “As I always say, its not Christmas until Hans Gruber falls off the Nakatomi Plaza!” You and Peter both rolled your eyes, linking fingers on Wade’s lap. 

Sometime during the movie, you and Peter managed to fall asleep, so when it ended Wade picked you both up and moved you into the bedroom. He managed to fit the three of you onto your queen sized bed without waking you, and snuggled up into you, entangling your legs for ultimate heat sharing capability. “Hello? Y/N? Are you up still?  
“SHIT!” You jumped out of bed, fully awake, stumbling to your feet, they’re home! “Wade, Peter, please, wake up!” You shook your boyfriends roughly, making Wade pull a gun out from behind the bed, “Where’d tha- Nevermind, they just came home! Please, out now!” You shoo’d the boys out of your bed, Peter groggily coming to his senses, rushing around the room, grabbing his suit and Wade’s before hopping out the window onto the fire escape, knocking over a couple pictures of him and Wade and various pets you owned. Wade followed quickly behind, lagging a little. “One second!” You called as somebody knocked on the door. You ran quickly to the window, kissing each of your boyfriends and throwing Wade’s gun after him. “See you guys later. Text me when you get home!” You shut the window without letting them reply, just as your guardian opened the door. “Y/N? Was their somebody just in here with you?” You just smiled and shook your head, holding the photo of the three of you at Peter’s prom behind you, hiding it. “No, I’ve been alone all night, just finished up a movie.” They smiled and left quickly, “Well, goodnight.” You peered down at the photo, and put it back on your window sill. “Well goodnight to you, too.”


End file.
